Generally, the job of mowing and trimming a lawn requires two different tasks. The first task typically involves using a lawn mower to trim the grass on the lawn, and the second task typically involves using a hand-held trimmer to trim the grass in hard to reach areas adjacent to the lawn such as, for example, areas adjacent fences, buildings, shrubs, and/or trees.
Previous attempts have been made to combine these two tasks into a single apparatus so that the time for performing yard maintenance is reduced and the consumer is not subjected to the additional expense of buying multiple grass-cutting equipments (lawn mower and weed-eater). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,053 discloses a lawn mower with a trimmer mounted in the front of the lawn mower deck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,276 discloses a lawn mower with a fixed-position trimmer assembly at the side of the mower. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,099 also discloses a trimmer assembly at the side of the mower, but the trimmer assembly is required to be rotated downward. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,189 discloses a mower with a horizontal trimming apparatus. However, these previous devices are mechanically complicated, large in size, fixed in configuration, and/or not flexible in movements.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.